The Taming of Mia Grey
by alexandersgirl
Summary: Mia meets Ethan at a charity benefit. He is talking to her brother and is intrigued by him. She finds out what he is really into and wants to run. He has a dark, troubled side. What will happen when Christian finds out that Ethan has introduced his baby sister to his world? What will Mia do when she finds out Christian is a part of the new world Ethan has shown her?
1. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the amazing E.L. James. That being said here it goes my first venture into the bdsm world. Hope you like it.**

**Mia**

My date, Ben for the night led me into the room for the charity event to help abused children. I knew it was something that was near and dear to my brother's heart, and I was here to support him. I had to admit as soon as I laid eyes on him it was the last thing on my mind. I noticed him as soon as I walked into the room. He was standing at the bar with my brother Christian and Ana, my brother's girlfriend. Nothing else in the room mattered as our eyes met. Time around me stood still, and I forgot why I was here, my name and even my date.

I dropped Ben's hand as he talked to my mom and walked towards the guy at the bar as if an invisible rope was pulling me towards him. He was watching me with an intense look on his eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off his as I came to stand in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian roll his eyes.

"Ethan Kavanagh, this is my sister, Mia Grey," Christian introduced us.

Ethan put out his hand for me to shake, and I took it. I felt the electric current that shoot between us instantly. With just the touch of his hand in mind I was suddenly hyper aware of every nerve in my body. I wanted more but at the same time the feeling scared me. I had never been this attracted to someone. I wondered as he let go if the feeling was mutual. Did he feel it too?

"Mia would you like to dance?" Ethan asked again offering me his hand.

I took it and walked out on to the dance floor with him. A slow song began to play, and I was in his arms. He was a good dancer and knew how to move on the dance floor. I followed his lead very easily. I could feel the warmth of his hand burning my lower back just above my bottom. His gaze on me was very intent. I got the impression he got what he wanted, and he had me in his sites.

I didn't know if I was ready to handle a guy who seemed as intense as Ethan Kavanagh. There was so much behind his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but someone or something had hurt him badly. He had so much pain in his beautiful sea blue eyes. I wanted to kiss it away. I longed to be the one to take all his pain away.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. He took my hand and led me out the door. I followed him through the lobby of the hotel where the benefit was being held like my life depended on it. Once we got to the elevator, he pushed the button and the doors opened almost immediately as if they sensed some kind of urgency.

We stepped into the elevator together and as soon as the doors closed Ethan shoved me up against the far wall hard. The roughness of the act scared and excited me at the same time. I had never been so turn on in my life. His hand went up my dress finding the slit on the side. He guided my leg up with his hand and my other leg just seemed to follow the lead. With both my legs around his waist he pushed his erection against me. I bucked against him, and a moan escaped his lips.

I wanted to kiss him, for him to kiss me, but I saw something flashing in his eyes that made me hold back on it. I couldn't place the look, but I had seen Christian look at Ana the same way when he thought no one was watching them. I had no idea what it meant, but I was hesitant to make a move. I knew I should let him take the lead.

The doors to the elevator opened. Ethan dropped my legs to the floor and lead me own the hall stopping in front of a room. Going to a man's hotel room was something I had never done before. I had never even been alone with a man who wasn't my brother or my father. Sure I had kissed men before but it had never been as powerful as being here in this moment with Ethan. I hadn't even kissed him and my body was signing in ways I never thought possible.

Again like a puppy on a leash I followed him into the hotel room. I don't know what happen to the head strong Mia Grey. Where had she gone I wondered as once again I was slammed into a hard surface? I realized it was the door. His hand found the zipper of my dress pulled it down. I watched as my dress feel to the floor. I didn't know if I should stop this. I couldn't find my words. I wanted him to stop, but I wanted to see where this was going at the same time.

The door was cold on my exposed skin and I shivered. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the coolness of the door or the ways Ethan's hands ran down my sides. He grabbed my hand quick and pinned them to the door over my head. His other hand grabbed a hand full of my hair and yanked my head back exposing my neck. His lips on my neck made me sigh. He nipped my neck lightly with his teeth at first and then he was sucking hard on my collarbone. The room was spinning but in a good way. I wanted more. I forgot all about telling him no.

I felt his erection again his he ground it into me. I moan escaped my lips. No man had ever put me in the state Ethan Kavanagh had me now. With my legs still wrapped around him he carried me to the bed and laid me on it. I watched as he undressed. I couldn't look away even though I wanted too. I had never seen a naked man before. I was memorized by him. How far could I let this go? I didn't even know this man.

The bed dipped as he climbed on beside me. I never took my eyes off his. I could do this. I wanted this. He positioned himself between my legs and I swallowed hard. As much as I tried to relax and let it happen I couldn't. I had never been this far before and I was scared to death of what he was about to do. Should I say something?

"Ethan, I've never…," I trailed off.

"Just this once if you tell me to stop I will," he replied.

What the hell did that mean? I panicked. My pulse started to race. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away as hard as I could. He rolled over really easily and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. I didn't look back at him as I got up off the bed as quickly as I could, grabbed my dress, put it on and ran out the door.


	2. Life As I Know It

**Mia**

I knew running from him probably wasn't my best choice. I wanted the same thing he did. I wanted him. I felt the invisible pull, but I wondered if he did. Did he just want sex? Was I naïve to think otherwise? I wasn't sure. My thoughts were on him the next week. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Had I made a mistake running from that hotel room?

I sat in my bedroom at my parents' house and ponded it. It had been a while since I had stayed here and nothing had changed. My room was the same as I had left it to go to Paris. At twenty two I was ready to live and be an adult but how did I do that? I had several job offers at restaurants all over Seattle and Portland but nothing seemed right. I didn't seem to fit in anywhere.

I jumped when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number on the screen. I debated on answering it, but what if it was the job offer? Still I let it go to voicemail. I just wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I had so much on my mind.

Why was finding my place so hard. Everyone liked the bubbly Mia Grey let them see. The one who loved life and was always happy go lucky, but I never let them see the Mia who felt like something was missing from her life. No one knew that part of me. I would never let them see it.

The phone rang a second time and it was my friend Beth so I answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Mia," she sounded excited. "You up for a costume party to celebrate Vince's birthday."

"Sure," I answered. Anything to get my mind of Ethan Kavanagh.

"Okay I'll pick you up at eight. The party has a Wizard of Oz theme, his favorite play is Wicked."

**Ethan**

The party was in full swing when I arrived. I wondered if Mia would be here. I knew she was friends with Vince. I hated costume parties, but I had come anyway in hopes of running into Mia. I wanted an explanation of why she ran from the hotel room. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on there. I thought we had a mutual attraction. I guess I could be wrong, but she seemed into it. She was born to be a submissive. I could feel it. I wanted to explore it further with her, and I hoped I'd get the chance someday.

I saw her on the balcony talking to another girl. She was dressed as Dorothy, a very sexy version of Dorothy. My mouth actually watered as I watched her interact with her friend. She threw her head back and laughed, and I couldn't watch anymore. I wanted this girl so bad, but would she really fit in to my lifestyle?

I noticed the other girl come back inside so I headed out to the balcony. Mia stood with her back to me. The short little dress barely covering her bottom. If I was into role play this would defiantly be my fantasy. I walked up behind her as close to her as I possibly could and pinned her against the railing.

"I could take you from behind right here and no one would notice," I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver with my warm breath on her neck. She didn't turn around. She just smiled. Good I loved that smile. Who would have guessed the smile of a woman I barely knew could have this effect on me. I had a feeling I was in trouble with this one. She was so outgoing. Being submissive would be hard for her but I wanted to try.

"The virgin thing might be a problem with that plan," she spoke.

She couldn't turn to face me although she tried. I had my hands on both sides of her on the railing. My chest on her back. She didn't squirm. Maybe she did have potential.

"Not special enough for a first time?" I asked.

"No," was all she said.

So she wanted to be seduced. I could do that but before I went any further I needed to know if she was into trying my lifestyle. Ultimately that's what it came down too. I wasn't a vanilla type of guy and if she was a vanilla girl I wouldn't peruse this any further. I had to know and the sooner the better because no matter how attracted I was to her it wouldn't work otherwise.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked.

She nodded.

On the way out of the party she grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand as we reached my car and I opened the car door for her. I got into the drivers seat and started the engine. I was nervous. I had never told an outsider he things I was about to show her. My family didn't even know about it. I had always had girlfriends who I brought around them but never a submissive. I had never wanted to mix the two, but if Mia was into it I would mix the two. I was also afraid I was introducing her to this too early.

I glanced at her and all I saw were he mile long legs. I reached out and ran my hand up her thigh. I let my hand rest on her thigh about half way up. She looked at me and gave me that innocent smile. I felt guilty for a minute thinking I was about to shatter that innocence in a million pieces. After tonight she wouldn't be the same.

I stopped at a coffee shop just next to my real destination. I wanted to talk first. She needed to know what was going on. She had been so quiet since we got in the car. The silence from her excited me I had to admit.

I walked around to the other side of the car and opened her door before she could. We walked into the coffee shop hand in hand. After ordering I led her to a table in the back for privacy. She was still quiet. I could tell she was nervous. Her hands were shaking as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point," I said. The paper I had in my pocket was burning a hole in my chest. "I am not your typical guy. I have a lifestyle that others may not like."

She looked confused. I didn't know how to explain it. I had never had too. All my other submissives had also been that way a long time. I had never trained a submissive. I was in new territory here. I was willing to try if she was but how could I bring it up?

"I think I'm just going to show you tonight. If you don't like it and are not into it you can walk away. If you chose to walk away, I'll never try to see or contact you again. It's the only way it will work." My hand shook as I pulled the non-disclosure agreement from my jacket pocket.

"What's this?" she asked as I handed it to her.

"It's a NDA. You have to sign it before we precede. I can't have anyone know my private business. If you sign it you can tell no one what you see tonight or anything that follows."

"Ethan what are you into? Is it illegal?" She looked at me with concern.

"I promise it isn't illegal and everything is completely consensual," I reassured her.

"Okay I'll sign it but only because I'm intrigued and want to know what you are talking about."

As I watched her she sign Mia Grey on the line she sealed her fate. She was about to enter a world she never knew existed until now.


	3. What Mia Saw

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz. **

**A/N: I am about to write my very first bdsm scene, so bear with me. I want to try it and will do my best. Thanks to those who are following this story. So without further ado. Here we go.**

**MIA**

"Okay before we go in there are a few rules tonight. First you are to make no eye contact with anyone, even me. You are to address me as sir at all times and don't speak unless someone speaks to you directly, understood?" Ethan spoke with authority and there was a command to his voice.

I wanted to obey him, if that's what he wanted me to do. For some reason I want to please him and do what he told me. I didn't know just what I was getting myself into, but I was ready to step in with both feet.

"Yes, sir," I said, looking at my red shoes.

"Good," he said, getting out of the car.

We walked into the club called The Lion's Den. At first it looked like any other club. There was a bar to the right of the entrance and some tables with red satin tablecloths. Ethan was so confident as we walked to the bar and took a seat on two empty barstools at the ceiling. He looked like he owned the place. His shoulders were squared as we sat there, and he sat so straight on the barstool. His presence commanded attention of everyone in the room.

I looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with anyone. There were some couples who acted like normal couples you would see in any club, but there was one that caught my eye. The woman was wearing a collar. It was white and had a heart shaped padlock on it. She was on her knees sitting at the man's feet like she was begging for his attention. He reached down with his hands and stroked her hair as if she was a dog. She leaned in soaking up the attention the man was give her.

She must have sensed me watching the exchange between them because she looked up for a split second. We made eye contact, looked down quickly remembering Ethan's rule of no eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man push her head down and look at her with disapproval.

"She'll be punished later for that," Ethan said, pushing a drink in front of me. "And if you chose to stay after tonight so will you."

His voice was stern and it excited me. I wasn't sure what he meant about being punished though. I sipped my drink and wondered where exactly I was. I had heard about things like this. I wasn't so naïve I don't know what was going on. In all honesty though I had no idea the inner workings of this situation I found myself in right now. What was I getting myself into?

"Let's go," Ethan said, leading me to the back of the club.

I followed him from a few steps behind while he held tight to my hand. I felt eyes on me as we walked through the club but I kept my eyes down cast. Ethan led me through a door into a hallway. I counted ten doors in the hallway, five on each side.

"Hi Beth, I need a viewing room," Ethan said to a girl I couldn't see with my eyes downcast.

She handed him showing and he led me down the hallway. We stopped at the second door on the left hand side and he unlocked the door. I heard the door click behind me as I looked around. In the center of the room there was a small, black, leather couch. The wall I was facing had various riding crops and some things I had never seen before hanging on it. To my right there was a floor ceiling window and another room with a bed and some more of the same things I hadn't seen before.

"They can't see you Mia, but you can see everything they are doing," Ethan spoke.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I had felt him watching me. He offered no explanation to what was going on or what the things were that held my wonder on the wall. I turned and looked into the other room as someone entered. I immediately recognized the girl I had been watching in the club. She striped and I got my first look at the man with her as he snapped his fingers at her and she went into a kneeling position with her head down and arms behind her back.

"She is in the waiting position," Ethan said in my ear. He didn't touch me. He just let me watch.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"She is his submissive, Mia," he spoke again. "She is waiting for orders."

Orders? Orders for what? Where the hell was I? I watched my eyes glued to the girl. I still didn't completely understand what was happening. I wanted to bolt from the room like I had the hotel room weeks ago, but my feet wouldn't move. I wanted know what was going to happen to the girl. Her hair had fallen in her face and she licked her lips.

The guy pulled her up to standing position by grabbing her hair. He made her walk to the foot of the bed never letting go of her hair. She had her back to him. He yanked her hair so hard her head jerked back. She didn't even flinch as he pulled her hair. In fact she looked like she was enjoying it.

He let go of her hair and she didn't move as he walked over to the wall and took down a riding crop. He walked over to the wardrobe in the room and produced two orange scarves from it. Once he was back behind the girl at the bed he grabbed her wrist and tied it to the bed post, then did the same with the other wrist.

Her head feel forward her hair once again fell in her face. She took a deep breath and let it out. The man stood behind her with the riding crop in hand. He twirled it several times like a baton. Then in a flash it came down on her skin hitting her on her bottom. I could see the red mark welling upon her skin. He hit her several times in quick succession then rubbed the area with his other hand.

Ethan pressed his body up against mine pushing me closer to the window. I watched intently at the scene in front of me. The girl now had welts on her skin from the riding crop. I didn't know why anyone would want to be beaten like that yet it intrigued me.

"Put your hands on the widow," Ethan commanded.

I did as I was told and put my hands on the window. I was scared and excited at the same time. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl and the motion of the riding crop as it made contact with her skins.

The man finally set the riding crop down on the bed and untied the girl. He walked around the bed so he was facing the window. Then he snapped his fingers again and the girl came to stand beside him her back to us. I could see clearly every mark on her back and bottom were the crop had hit her. They almost glowed in the dim lighting of the room.

I felt Ethan press his erection into my bottom. I was too memorized by the two people in front of me though. The man ran his hand down her body from her head to her hip. He grabbed her face and kissed her. She looked like she was enjoying the kiss and he pulled back just as she leaned in to it more. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. She watched as he shed his puts and crawled back on the bed like she was afraid of him or what he would do. Once he was on the bed he pinned her arms above her head. She looked away from him still not making eye contact.

"Whatever I do don't take your hands off the mirror or your eyes off them," Ethan said in my ear.

"Yes, sir," I said.

His hand snaked around me pulling me closer to him. He held me tightly around the middle just below my rib cage. His other hand came around the front of my dress and cupped me. I was embarrassed how wet my underwear and the insides on my thighs were but Ethan seemed to love it. I had never been so turned on in my life. Ethan let go of me and pushed my underwear down my leg. I stepped out of them.

He put his hand back between my legs and began to make circles on my sex with his fingers. He inserted one finger inside me and I almost dropped my hands from the mirror. I was sure it didn't go unnoticed by him but he said nothing. He just pumped his finger in and out of me. I moan escaped my throat. I watched the man in front of me fucking the girl brutally there was no other word for it.

"I promise not to be that rough unless you want me too," Ethan said.

I could feel the sensation rising in my stomach as Ethan inserted second finger. My coherent though was leaving me. All I could think about was how good Ethan's touch felt and how my body responded to him. I was so close and I said his name as his thumb rubbed against my throbbing clit. Then he stopped and withdrew his fingers leaving me feeling empty.

I didn't move. I couldn't. I wanted to know why he stopped, but knew I wasn't allowed to ask. I didn't speak or move I just stood there in shock with my hands on the window. Ethan was no longer standing behind me and it felt cold without his body heat behind me.

"You can take your hands off the window and turn around," Ethan finally spoke.

I slowly turned to face him unsure if I should look at him or not. I choose to keep my eyes on the ground and not make eye contact. I watched his boots get closer and closer to me until they were right in front of me.

"Do you know why I didn't let you orgasm, Mia?" he asked.

"As a punishment?" I guessed.

"Very good, a punishment for what?"

"For taking my hands off the mirror," I said quietly.

"Yes and for the eye contact with the girl in the club," he reprimanded me. "now look at me."

I looked up at him making eye contact for the first time since we had stepped into the club. His eyes seemed even bluer than they had at the benefit when we had first met. He had a serious expression on his face but he smiled at me as he led me to the couch in the center of the room. We sat and he held me hands in his.

"Now you have a choice to make, Mia. I assure you what you saw tonight was tame compared to how rough it can get. I want to train you to be a submissive, my submissive. You can choose to walk away tonight and never look back or we can start by going back to my place and reading you of the virginity. What will it be?"

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to run and never look back but an even strong part of me was curious. I didn't have any experience as far as sex went and I wanted to explore the new world Ethan was introducing me too. I knew though if I entered this world, his world there was no turning back.

"I want to go to your place," and with my answer I sealed my fate.

**A/N: Well there we have it just a little taste of what's in store for Mia. What do y'all think? **


End file.
